Water is essential to life. The availability of clean, pure, and energized water is a necessity. A considerable amount of time and effort therefore has been spent trying to create devices to activate water. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0026307 A1; 2009/0101564 A1; 2009/0261028 A1; and 2010/0202941 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,374 B2, Japanese Patent Application 2006-289287, and Austrian Patent No. 142,032. Although these efforts have produced many devices, there remains a need for an effective means to provide highly structured and activated water.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.